


Later That Night

by whooshboomtree



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whooshboomtree/pseuds/whooshboomtree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it wasn't like she INTENDED to walk in on X undressing. Not that either of them really minded if what happened that night was any indication...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey X-”

“EEK-!”

Okay, so Zero hadn’t meant to walk in on her mission partner like that.She really hadn’t.All she’d wanted to do was get changed for the patrol she was supposed to run.Apparently X had the same idea, because when Zero walked in she was halfway to tugging on her bodysuit, the zipper just barely pulled up to her lower back.

The other thing Zero hadn’t meant to do was stare.Because . . . Asimov, they’d been dating for about two weeks, but he’d never gotten to see her bare-chested before and her curves were . . . really . . .

“Will you close the door and stop gawking?!”

Zero blinked, snapping out of her thoughts and sliding the door shut before moving to her side of the room with a shrug to change into her own armor and bodysuit.“We’re dating, y’know.It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s only a big deal when you stare.”X huffed, brushing her curly brown hair out of her eyes and reaching for a roll of bandages.It wasn’t exactly comfortable having to bind her chest for every mission, but it was a bit hard to wear her armor otherwise.She sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging her boots and pelvic armor on and trying to ignore the way her features were still burning with embarrassment.

“What.”Zero quickly stripped out of her casual training clothes and grabbed her own bodysuit, grunting softly as she tugged it over her legs and waist.“I can’t stop and admire a nice chest now and then?”

“Now you’re just trying to flatter me,” X mumbled, a tiny, sheepish smile twitching at her lips.

Zero grinned, standing up to work on the always-irritating task of zipping herself up from behind.Unable to resist the temptation, X stole a quick glance over her shoulder, turning cherry-red when their gazes met almost at once.“Yeeees?” Zero said, raising an amused eyebrow.

“N-nothing!” X squeaked, quickly turning away and fumbling to pick up her bandages.“Nothing, sorry-!”

“Oh, come on.”Zero strode her way across the room to stand in front of the brunette, crossing her arms under her chest.“I got a nice eyeful, wouldn’t you like one in return?”

X sighed, shaking her head mildly at Zero’s forwardness before daring herself to lift her head and get a better look.“Well?” Zero said after a moment’s silence, giving her chest a light shake.“Whaddaya think?”

There was a pause.

“They’re so _small_ . . .”

“Wh-?!”Zero took a step back, dropping her arms to her sides and turning about the same shade of red as her armor.“ _What_?!”

X stood up, reaching up to place a hand on Zero’s chest without thinking.“They’re _cute_!” she said.“I just thought with your armor they’d be . . .”

She trailed off before saying the word ‘bigger’, not having realized that Zero was scowling down at her and looking somewhere between offended and embarrassed to death.While the blonde wasn’t exactly flat-chested, she was probably on the low side of a B-cup, X’s own chest being closer to a D-cup.“Y-yeah, so?!” Zero stuttered out, tossing her head indignantly and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well they’re still cute,” X said, smiling and giving Zero’s right breast a light kiss, causing the blonde to gasp in surprise.X giggled, following that kiss with several more and lacing her arms around Zero’s waist.“ _You’re_ cute~”

“H-hey!”A soft laugh rose in Zero’s chest, the kisses just a little sensual and a little ticklish at the same time.“X, come on . . . !”Unable to resist the compulsion for a bit of payback, she brought both hands up to grope the smaller fembot’s chest, causing X to make a noise a little something like a squeak.“Oh, now _that’s_ cute.”

“Z-Zee . . . !”X flushed, probably having enjoyed that a little more than she wanted to admit.“Did you just _grope_ me?”

“You kissed my boob,” Zero pointed out, her tone dry in spite of her grin.“Multiple times.What’s wrong . . .”She gave the soft synth-skin in her hands a gentle squeeze, fingers beginning to work in a slow, almost massage-like motion.“Did you not like it . . . ?”

“A-ah . . . um . . . w-well . . . th-that is . . .”X leaned a little closer, pressing her chest up against the taller unit and smiling shyly.“I didn’t exactly mind it . . .”

Zero’s grin curled into an outright smirk, her eyes sliding halfway shut as she continued gently squeezing and fondling at the brunette’s chest with one hand and pulled her closer by the waist with the other.“Good, because I don’t either-”

Both units jumped when Zero’s comm rather suddenly began to beep, blonde and brunette quickly stumbling away from each other with sheepish smiles.“Yeah?” Zero said, bringing a hand up to her ear.“Ah- yeah, sorry, I’ll be there in five.Roger that, Alia.Thanks.”

She turned around to allow X to zip up the back of her bodysuit, returning the favor and helping the smaller unit bind her chest and get her own bodysuit the rest of the way on- though not without giving her one last little grope and a kiss on the back of the neck that sent an electrical thrill down X’s spine.“Tonight,” Zero whispered into the brunette’s ear.“After patrol.Deal . . . ?”

“D-deal,” X replied with a nod and a shy smile, turning to give Zero a kiss on the cheek.“Go knock ‘em dead.I’ll see you tonight.”

Zero quickly grabbed her helmet and the rest of her armor, tossing one last playful wink over her shoulder before heading out of the room.As she finished getting dressed, X couldn’t help but be thankful that her own mission wasn’t for another twenty minutes or so.

She really didn’t want any members of her unit asking why her features were as red as Zero’s armor.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Zero?”

“Mmm?”

“Were you serious?”

Zero turned her head to meet X’s soft, inquisitive green eyes, raising an eyebrow at the way the smaller fembot was shifting as if uneasy about something.  “About what?”

“You . . . you know.  About what you said earlier.”

“When I told you to meet me in my room?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well you’re in my room right now, so . . .”

X rolled her eyes, brushing her bangs off of her forehead and settling down cross-legged, her hands folded in her lap.  “Well the question was more of were you serious about . . .”  Hesitantly, she reached out to place a hand on Zero’s waist, her cheeks darkening as she did so.  “That.”

Zero looked down, smiled, and then looked back up, cupping X’s cheek in her hand and drawing her in for a soft, chaste kiss.  “Only if you want me to be,” she murmured.

“I . . .”  X looked down at her lap, fidgeting nervously and drawing a shaky breath.  “I-I think I do.  I-I’m just . . .”

“Nervous?” Zero asked, trailing soft kisses and nuzzles along her jawline to her cheek and nipping lightly at her earlobe.  “Ever done this before . . . ?”

“Um, once,” X practically squeaked, shivering in absolute delight when Zero began to kiss at her neck.  “By . . . by myself, b-but just once . . . a-and not . . . not with someone else . . .”

“Mmm, me either,” Zero said in a low voice, nipping and sucking at the soft skin between X’s neck and shoulder just hard enough to leave a small red mark.  “Though I’m at least a little more experienced with myself . . .”

X took a shaky breath, another shiver tracing through her body.  “T . . . teach me?” she whispered breathlessly.

Zero’s lips curled into a smirk, and she nipped just a little harder for good measure.  “Oh, gladly,” she purred.

A gentle nudge was enough to push X down onto her back, the Lightbot almost trembling in anticipation as Zero kissed her again, the blonde’s warm hands running all along her hips and her waist and stomach and even through her (admittedly thin and silky) nightgown those hands felt so _warm_.  “Z-Zee . . .”  She swallowed, as if a bit embarrassed of her broad hips, but Zero merely kissed her again and shook her head.

“Shhhhh.”  The blonde smiled softly, brushing X’s hair out of her face and kissing her once more.  “You’re beautiful, X.  Everything about you . . .”

X flushed, shyly reaching up to settle a hand on Zero’s chest, easily able to feel through her loose t-shirt that she hadn’t even taken the time to take her bra off before X had gotten there.  “Can . . . can I . . . ?”

Zero nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and X smiled, slipping her hands under the taller unit’s shirt and sliding up her back to gently unclasp her bra.  The blonde sighed as if in relief, a small smirk curling at her lips as she whispered out a soft, “Go on, take it off for me.”

“Don’t . . . say things like that!” X whimpered, gasping faintly when Zero’s touch drifted just a little lower, just enough to trace and tickle along her thighs.  “Y-you . . . !”

“Oh, hush,” Zero laughed, relaxing and loosening her arms to allow X to pull her t-shirt off over her head, her bra sliding easily from her shoulders.  “Mmm, much better . . .”

X tried not to look quite as embarrassed as she felt with Zero’s chest just . . . right _there_ , right there above her in the perfect spot to reach up and grab and squeeze and touch and kiss and play with and where was Zero’s hand going-

“A-ah, Zero . . . !”  The brunette gasped, Zero’s fingers having found their way under her nightgown to just barely tickle at the band of her underwear.  “Ah- um . . . !”

“You okay?” Zero asked with a soft laugh, not daring to go any farther until X nodded in acknowledgement.  “Asimov, you’re too cute . . .”

“ _Hush_ ,” X muttered, lifting her hips to allow Zero to tug her underwear off.  When that was followed by an oddly length pause, X blinked, lifting her head and looking down at the blonde in confusion.  “Wh-”

And she found that Zero was, in fact, holding up her floral print lacy panties and actually _staring_ at them as if she was all but fascinated by them.  “What!” X cried.  “What are you looking at!”

“These are _adorable_ ,” Zero said.

It took every ounce of willpower X had not to kick the blonde between the legs right then and there.  “W-well then why don’t you just . . . show me yours!” she stuttered out.  “Y-you’re already half naked anyway!”

Zero positively _grinned_ , sitting up and not wasting any more time whatsoever in tugging her pants off to give X a full view of her lacy red just-slightly-too-small hip-hugging panties.  “There.  Happy?”

“You’re going to kill me,” X said, covering her eyes with one hand and laughing.  “You’re going to actually kill me, Zero.  Why do I keep you.”

“‘Cause I’m hot?”

X peeked out from behind her hand, a grin splitting her features as she tugged the blonde down into an open-mouthed kiss.  “C’mere, you,” she purred, hands quickly roaming down Zero’s shoulders to grope at her chest and eliciting a low moan from the taller fembot.  “You’re the worst.”

“Mhm, and you love me this way,” Zero murmured right back, something about the way X’s hands were working and massaging at her chest sending thrills of arousal through her.  It wasn’t even as if her breasts were all that sensitive, maybe it was just the very _idea_ of having X’s hands groping her and squeezing at her and touching her all over that was filling her with warmth and need.

All the same, when she reached down to slip a hand between X’s legs again . . .

“I can feel that, X,” she said in that low, seductive tone of hers, her fingers still just barely dancing along the Lightbot’s inner thighs.  There was no mistaking the heat radiating from the space between her partner’s legs, and Zero felt her core spin just a little faster at the idea of ducking down and tugging X’s nightgown up and . . . and . . .

She swallowed, licking her lips and sparing a glance down to watch the way X had ducked to kiss and lick gently all along her chest, and she couldn’t help but tremble as she watched that perfectly soft tongue move just so lightly around the edge of the dark, sensitive skin.  “H . . . hey,” Zero whispered, swallowing again and trying not to look quite as eager as she felt.  “Can . . . can I try something?”

“Mm.”  X didn’t lift her head, instead taking the soft, pink skin in her mouth and giving it just the gentlest of nips.  “Depends,” she said in between licking and nipping and suckling and _dammit_ she was _good_ at that . . . !  “On what ‘something’ is . . .”

“Some . . . something akin to . . .”  Zero shuddered weakly.  “O-oh Asimov . . .”

X couldn’t help a small smirk, shifting her attention to Zero’s other breast and taking up the same slow, sensual action as before.  “Can’t say I quite know what you mean by that,” she purred.  “Mmm, you’re so beautiful, Zero . . .”

“Sh-shut . . .”  Zero actually _gulped_ , her throat tightening as she held back a noise of pleasure.  “Shut up and . . . l-let me eat you out already, X . . .”

To her amusement, the Lightbot turned cherry-red, freezing in place entirely and letting her head fall back.  “A-are you . . . are you serious?” she whispered.

Zero nodded a little too quickly, her blue eyes glazed with lust and desire and all manner of other emotions that sent a chill down X’s spine, something between nervousness and sheer _desire_.  “I want you,” Zero breathed out, every word making X shudder.  “I . . . I want you so bad, can . . . can I please . . .”

“Y-yes,” X managed, sounding just a little breathless and sitting up to allow Zero to help her pull her nightgown off over her head.  “Yes, you can, I-I’d . . . I’d like that a lot . . .”

Trembling faintly, she settled down on her back, watching as Zero shifted to hover over her.  The blonde seemed to be shivering as well, her eyes lusty and hopeful and her soft, wet lips just slightly parted, her chest rising and falling slowly and a little damp with sweat and saliva and she was so _gorgeous_.  Zero started off slow, trailing light, affectionate kisses down X’s jawline and neck, drifting to her chest, her stomach, her broad hips and soft thighs.  She paused when she was between the brunette’s legs, looking up as if asking one more time if it was okay and waiting for X’s nod before looking back down again.

Slowly, she leaned forward to place a light kiss just above the brunette’s clit, her brow furrowing slightly at the soft brown curls that tickled at her nose.  “Z-Zero,” X said, positively whimpering at feeling the other unit’s warm breath so close to something so intimate.  “A-are you sure you want t- o-oh . . . !”

No amount of warning could have prepared her for what Zero’s tongue would feel like, even the barest, softest lick Zero could manage sending an electrical thrill down X’s spine and causing her to whimper even louder.  “You okay?” Zero asked softly, a small smile twitching at her lips when X nodded rapidly.  She leaned forward again to give another slow if still gentle motion of her tongue, trailing across her clit and down further, pausing, and then moving back up again with the same sensualness.

It was clear at a glance that the Lightbot was aroused as could be, the space between her legs slick and wet before Zero had even started licking.  The blond didn’t seem to mind much; it had an odd taste, a little slimy, but at the same time it was _X_.  No one else would taste quite like X would.

Zero liked that idea.

“God,” X breathed out, every deliberate movement and flick making her tense with pleasure.  “O-oh Asimov, Zero, that feels amazing . . .”

“Mmm,” Zero hummed in response, her tongue beginning to work at the other fembot with a little more enthusiasm.  She slipped her arms under X’s legs, tugging the brunette’s thighs up on her shoulders so that she could better feel every shift, every twitch her partner made, allowing X’s responsiveness to guide her every action.  “You’re so amazing, X,” she purred, the soft vibration of her voice and the closeness of her breath causing the Lightbot to gasp and shiver in pleasure.  “You’re so beautiful . . .”

“Dear Asimov, Zero, fas-”  X’s voice trailed off into a long, low moan, and she found herself unable to resist the compulsion to reach up and begin toying with her own chest.  Zero’s tongue shifted higher, and X gasped, a whine rising in her throat.  “F-faster, d-do that faster, right there . . . !”

Zero smirked, tugging X closer and making a noise of acknowledgement, her tongue moving in quick, teasing circles around the brunette’s clit.  X tensed, practically squirming under the blonde’s ministrations and giving another, louder whine.  “H-hey, I-I said faster, th-that’s not- ah!  That’s not fair, Zero . . . !”

“I am going faster,” Zero murmured, giving her tongue a light flick.  “I was just hoping you’d make a little more noise than this~”

“Do . . .”  X bit her lip, shifting slightly and resisting the instinctive reflex to arch her back.  “Do a better job and maybe I will, ass . . .”

“Aw, but X . . .”  Zero leaned back just enough so that her warm breath would tickle between her partner’s legs.  “I’ve never eaten someone out before, I’m trying my hardest.”

“Like hell you are,” X mumbled.  “Trying your hardest to tease me more like- ah!”  She gasped as Zero gave her a lick from top to bottom once again, unable to help wondering what the blonde would taste like.  “Z-Zero, come _on_ , please . . . !”

Zero laughed, practically burying herself between X’s legs and rather suddenly beginning to go at her with everything she had.  X’s breath caught in her throat, and she tipped her head back, beginning to writhe and give low, whimpering moans.  “Mm, that’s more like it,” Zero purred, pausing long enough to lick her lips and swallow before getting back to work.  X was so warm and soft, and she smelled . . . well, like X, really.  A little sweet, in a kind of unexplainable way.

She was _perfect_.

The more she licked, the more she felt X tense, the brunette practically squirming under Zero’s expert ministrations.  “Zee, s-slow down!” X gasped out.  “S-slow- Zero, I-I’m gonna . . . !”

“So what?”  Zero cracked a grin, purposefully moving her tongue up and down across X’s clit.  “You don’t want more than one?”

A pause.

“K . . . keep licking, you asshole.”

Again, Zero couldn’t help but laugh, and again she took back to eating the other out with all the enthusiasm she could give.  Which was a lot.  Because really, she liked making X feel good- and she also liked hearing the smaller fembot moan and whine and X was a _loud_ whiner.  Soon enough, she felt X tensing up, the brunette’s legs tightening around her shoulders, and she heard X moan that much louder and felt her shudder and twitch and she couldn’t help it she _had_ to keep licking and tonguing at her partner and make her orgasm just that much more intense, she _had_ to.

“O-oh, god,” X whined when she finally began to stop twitching.  Her sensory network was overloaded with sensations that still hadn’t faded, overstimulated to the point of being sensitive to even the slightest touch.  “Z-Zero, th-that felt- o-oh . . . !”  Another brush to her clit made her squeak in surprise, and she bit her lip and swallowed a soft moan when Zero gave her a long, slow lick.  “M’s-so sensitive, Zee, i-it feels . . .”

“Good, right?” Zero said in a hushed whisper, taking to kissing along X’s thighs and circling two fingers over her clit.  “The second one feels even better.  Relax and trust me, okay . . . ?”

“W-wait, again?!” X whimpered, her chest rising and falling in rapid, shaky pants.  “B-but I just . . . !”

“I know.”  Carefully, Zero slipped a finger inside of her partner, beginning a slow, steady in-and-out motion and leaning over to lightly kiss and suck at her clit.  “That’s the best part, believe me.  I’ll be gentle . . .”

X managed a faint nod, trying to distract herself by twirling a lock of Zero’s hair on her finger, her chest rising and falling shakily with every breath.  Zero’s touch felt _amazing_.  Just . . . _amazing_ , she was gentle but not too gentle to be a complete and utter tease (though she was sure Zero could pull that off too if she tried hard enough).  “Y-you’re gonna make me _come_ again, Zee, d-dammit . . .”

“Mm, that’s the idea . . .”  Gradually, Zero began to lick and stroke just a little faster, tongue moving in tighter circles around the heated little bud of artificial nerves as she gave her finger a gentle curl, pressing and rubbing against the brunette’s inner walls.  “I could make you climax as many times as I want . . .”

“How many times . . . nnh . . . _do_ you want?”

“Haven’t decided yet.”

X rolled her eyes, unsure if she was amused or irritated by Zero’s snark.  Even with her head in someone’s _crotch_ , it seemed that Zero would literally never stop snarking.  “Why do I keep you around,” she mumbled, swallowing a soft whine of pleasure.  “G-go faster already, id . . . idiot, m-mmh . . .”  Oh, she was going to get Zero back _good_ for this.  She _had_ to.

To her surprise, instead of complying, Zero sat up, licking her lips and positively _smirking_ at the Lightbot.  “I have a better idea,” she purred.

X pushed herself up on her elbows, feeling her features heat up as she watched Zero make what _had_ to be a deliberately slow display of tugging her panties off and even from where she was laying X could tell that the inside of the cloth was . . . well . . .

Clearly Zero was just a _little_ bit pent up . . .

All the same, when Zero paused as if to show herself off now that she was bare, X oddly found herself almost . . . fixated.  More specifically, fixated on the blonde’s . . . well crotch, honestly.  “What?” Zero said at last.  “What are you _staring_ at?”

“Y-you’re so . . . _fuzzy_.”

“Wh-!”  Zero flushed dark red, huffing and crossing her arms under her chest and a bit unintentionally showing off her . . . assets.  “Okay, come on!”

“What?”

“First you say my boobs are small and then you comment on my . . . my _hair_?!  What the hell, X!”

“ _What_?”  X laughed, tugging Zero down into a kiss and nuzzling their noses together affectionately.  “I never said I don’t like it, it’s _cute_!  You’re _cute_ , Zee, okay?”

Zero grunted, her lips twitching in a smile as she kissed back and made every attempt to look indignant- and failed entirely.  “I’m not _trying_ to be cute.  I’m trying to be sexy.”

“You’re that too.”  X rolled her eyes, giving Zero a push to get her to sit up.  “What was your idea, now?”

The blonde’s smirk returned at that, and she reached up to trace a hand along X’s chest idly.  “Mmm . . . ever heard of scissoring before?”

X blushed, nodding shyly and shuffling in place as if nervous.  “Y-yeah, yeah I have.  Do . . . do you wanna?”

“If you do,” Zero said with a nod, nuzzling along X’s neck to kiss and nip playfully at her earlobe.  “I think it sounds fun.  Something a little different, huh?  H-hey!”

The ‘hey!’ came as a result of X suddenly pushing her down onto her back, and she looked up to see the brunette’s lusty green eyes gazing down at her half-lidded and all full of affection.  “Wh- X, what are y . . .”

“Shhhh.”  X kissed Zero’s cheek gently, sliding her left leg under the blonde’s and taking hold of both of her hands.  “My turn to be on top.”

“H-hey, wait a minute, who said you get t- a-ah . . . !”  Zero gasped, a thrill of pleasure rushing through her circuits when X rolled her hips, rubbing warm, wet skin across her partner’s clit.  “O-oh, shit . . .”

X let her head fall forward, murmuring in quiet agreement and shuddering when Zero deliberately rubbed back up against her.  “S-shit, that’s good,” Zero said, allowing herself a low moan of approval.  Her hands traced and roamed all across X’s bare skin, as if she wanted to touch every part of the brunette- her soft, full chest, her wide hips and perfectly round and very squeezable backside-

“E-eeh . . . !”

“Ohh, what was that?”  Zero laughed softly at X’s reaction to the touch, taking that as a cue to continue groping and squeezing at the soft skin of her backside and even daring to give her a few light, playful not-quite-slaps.  “You like that, huh?”

“S-shut . . . shut _up_ , Zero . . . mmh . . .”  X swallowed, trying to find a steady rhythm of rubbing up against her partner and mostly completely failing at being dominant at this point.  “B-bitch . . .”

“Mm, you like me that way.”  Zero ducked down to kiss down X’s neck to her chest- she was right _there_ , really there was no reason not to take advantage of it- allowing the brunette to do most of the movement and generally just focusing on the lovely wonderful shape and feel of her partner’s body.  “God, you’re so perfect, X . . .”

X made a breathy noise of agreement, feeling a little thrill at just the _idea_ of having Zero’s hands all _over_ her, of being _Zero’s_ and no one else’s.  “Your skin’s so _soft_ ,” Zero whispered.  “Who made you so _beautiful_ . . .”

“U-um, Light did, I assume.”

There was a pause, and then both fembots began to laugh aloud, X having to stop her motions for a moment to regain her composure.  “Asimov, I love you,” Zero chuckled, wrapping her arms around the brunette and tugging her down into a strong, open-mouthed kiss, feeling X’s breathing quicken just slightly.

Gradually, X began to fall back into her previous rhythm, murmuring in soft contentment when Zero started moving with her this time.  In that moment, there was nothing else- no war, no Mavericks, no threat of violence or communicators buzzing with emergency alerts- just soft, warm skin and whispers of love and affection and quiet moans of pleasure.  “A-ah- eh . . . X, you’re gonna . . . mm . . . m-make me . . .”

“M-me too,” X moaned out in between pressing little kisses to Zero’s lips and cheek and jawline.  “O-oh, Asimov i-it’s so hot, I-I’m gonna . . . h-hhh . . .”

“It’s okay . . .”  Zero’s voice was soft, adoring and just a little breathless all the same, and she made a low noise against X’s ear before giving her another kiss on the cheek.  “Go . . . go with me, we’ll go together . . .”

“T-together,” X whimpered in agreement, seeming to tremble with the effort of holding herself back.  “W-we can . . . a-ah . . . I wanna . . . with you, Zero, p-please . . .”

Zero merely nodded, biting her bottom lip and allowing herself to relax entirely under X’s touch, each movement making her breathing hitch slightly.  “F-fuck, a-a little . . . just a little faster, right-”  X shifted higher, and Zero gasped aloud at the sudden increase in pleasure.  “R-right there . . . !”

“Ah, s-shit, I’m gonna . . . m’gonna . . . !”  X let out a loud whine, her servos tensing as hot pleasure cascaded over her circuits, and she felt Zero writhe underneath her and heard the blonde’s moans in her aural receptors and oh _Asimov_ , it was bliss, they were completely in sync with each other and Zero was so _perfect_ , the way she tossed her head back and the way her chest rose and fell, she was so gorgeous . . .

Slowly, both fembots began to come down from their high, Zero letting her arms fall limp at her sides as she caught her breath.  X swallowed a soft whine, sitting back and gazing down at Zero with green eyes that glowed with pure _adoration_.  “F . . . fuck, Zero panted out, vaguely aware of X disentangling their legs and sliding backwards.  “Fuck, that was amazing . . .”

X licked her lips, a faint tremor running down her spine.  She was . . . she was right there, if she wanted to she could just . . . just . . .

Zero opened her eyes partway to stare up at the ceiling, chest rising and falling in slow, shaky sighs.  “Damn, X,” she murmured.  “You sure know how to fu- u-uh-uhhh . . . ?!”

The stuttering came as a result of X’s tongue suddenly pressing up against her clit, leaving the blonde gasping and arching her back and shuddering in surprise.  X didn’t even have to _speak_ , somehow she knew just where to move her tongue and how to tease Zero up with her fingers and _whoa_ how had she gotten good at this.  Zero’s mouth hung open, but she didn’t seem capable of speaking any more, only faint incoherent whimpers and moans of arousal slipping out as her eyes fluttered shut.

X didn’t seem to mind the taste, nor did she seem to mind the soft blonde hairs tickling at the bridge of her nose or the fact that she was . . . getting a little messy in the process of eating Zero out like no tomorrow.  Whether she was winging it or just mimicking what Zero had done to her, she was moving her tongue like an _expert_ , slipping down from the blonde’s clit to tease at her entrance but bringing two fingers up to rub circles over the little bud of artificial nerves in the meantime.  _Fuck_ , Zero knew she was always more sensitive after her first climax, but she’d never had someone’s _mouth_ doing . . . _that_ to her before . . . !

And there was no way in _hell_ she was going to ask X to stop.

Nor was she holding a damn thing _back_ , letting every breath come out in a moan and curling her hands against the bedsheets to stop herself from writhing- well more like to stop herself from accidentally jerking against the brunette’s nose because bruised noses were a little less than sexy.  “A-ahh- hhhaaa, X, hhh- s-shit, I-I’m gon . . . n-nnnh . . . !”

Her circuits overloaded, flooding her body with a wave of pure, heated sensation, and for a moment she saw nothing but _white_ , it was so intense that she actually saw nothing except white and felt nothing except complete all-over untainted pleasure.  X couldn’t help but laugh softly at the way Zero had become so incapable of even forming coherent words.  She pressed her tongue up and across the blonde’s clit to prolong her climax, only sitting up once her partner began to settle down.  “That was _too_ worth it.”

“Shh- hhhh . . . shut up,” Zero mumbled, her eyes closed and her chest heaving as she came down from her high.  “Th-that was . . . mmh . . .”

“That was mmh?” X repeated, laughing again and shifting to lay down next to her partner.  “Well it was mmh for me too.”

Zero rolled her eyes, giving X’s backside a playful smack in response to the quip.  “Hey!” X yelped.  “Oh, if you’re gonna be that way then I’ll just go back to my room now and call it a night.”

“Awww.  How mean.”

Silence.

“Come here, you jackass.”  X giggled softly, wrapping her arms around Zero’s torso and tugging her close and completely intentionally pulling the blonde’s head right up against her chest.  “Go to sleep.  You wore me out.”

“Wh-”  Zero blushed in spite of herself at suddenly finding her face pressed into X’s . . . very soft and very warm breasts, but after a few moments she closed her eyes and seemed to relax.  X was comfortable and she smelled nice and, well . . .

Honestly there were worse places to lay one’s head on.

“Go to sleep,” X repeated softly, contenting herself by gently stroking and playing with Zero’s long, sweat-damp blonde hair.  She liked the way Zero’s bare skin felt against her own, and she liked listening to the other fembot shift as she got comfortable and she liked feeling the slow, steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.  “I love you, Zero . . .”

“Mmmm . . .”  Zero made a soft noise of agreement, X’s fingers in her hair very quickly lulling her nearer and nearer to hibernation.  “Wake me up early enough tomorrow and we might be able to work in another quick round before patrol, hm . . . ?”

“Deal,” X laughed.  “Maybe I’ll even let you top if you’re extra nice.  Now shut up.”

“Love you too, X.  Love you too.”


End file.
